Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to support racks and, more particularly, to a writing implement support rack with an integrated fingerprint access restriction.
Description of the Prior Art
The use of writing utensils. such as pens, is well known. Even as people use mobile computers more and more, using a pen and paper still remains a daily part of life in environments such as schools, colleges, offices, hospitals and clinics. A problem which still exists, however, is that many often have a difficult time keeping track of their pens; whether it be because others borrow/take them or because typical storage arrangements are often simply throwing the pen in a desk or other receptacle in which it is easily lost. Thus, there remains a need for a pen support rack that can receive and hold a plurality of pens for storage and which includes access restriction technology. It would be helpful if such a pen support rack employed a biometric access restrictor so as to not require the use of passwords. It would be additionally desirable for such a pen support rack to be structured as a decorative object so that it could be displayed on a desk or other furniture.
The Applicant's invention described herein provides for a pen support rack adapted to restrict access to pens being held to authorized users. The primary components in Applicant's pen support rack are a support member and an access restrictor. When in operation, the pen support rack enables the effective storage of pens in plain sight while restricting access to the stored pens to authorized users. As a result, many of the limitations imposed by the prior art are removed.